


Something More

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys In Love, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: With the apartment to himself, Stiles decides to invite his friend, Isaac, over for a bit of alone-time together.Then both of them soon realize how much they really mean to each other.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Something More

A quick knock suddenly sounded at the front door. Stiles immediately rose up from the couch in his living room and went to go answer, already knowing who was here. He found Isaac waiting on the other side of his door, standing patiently with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Stiles eyed him up and down blatantly, smirking at the impressively tall college student. Isaac wore a plain red t-shirt that hugged his muscular body well, along with deep blue jeans and running shoes. Stiles could smell the crisp body wash he had recently used, along with a small whiff of his musky cologne.

He needed Isaac’s clothes off yesterday.

“Never thought you were the ogling type,” Isaac teased with a smirk as he walked inside Stiles’ apartment.

Stiles closed the door behind them and replied, “Of course I am, especially when it involves you.”

They walked past the open modern kitchen and sat for a moment in the living room. Stiles’ roommate and best friend, Scott, was busy with classes while Stiles remained free for the day. Stiles had texted Isaac earlier asking if he wanted to bang it out and had been met with an enthusiastic reply only seconds later.

This new aspect of their friendship started a couple months ago when Isaac suggested it out-of-the-blue after Lacrosse practice. Both of them were pent up with energy and having sex had been a way to expel it out successfully. Plus, it was never a secret that they were attracted to each other, so it seemed to be a win-win.

Getting comfortable on the couch, Isaac stretched his long limbs out dramatically, an act which made Stiles want to scream—manfully, obviously—in happiness at how adorable Isaac could be sometimes. He yearned to reach out and ruffle the dirty-blonde curls on Isaac’s head, to run his fingers through them without stopping.

They continued sitting near each other on the sofa, eager to jump into bed together but not so impatient that they couldn’t chat for a while like the good friends they really were.

“Is Advanced American Politics still kicking your ass?” Stiles questioned, leaning against the back cushion, his own lengthy body positioned toward Isaac.

“Fuck yeah it is, I can’t catch a break. And you helping me study that one time didn’t help at all,” Isaac said, fake-accusing Stiles with a wicked grin.

“Yeah, because ten minutes into our ‘study session’ you had me sit on your dick, textbooks be damned,” Stiles said, grinning and lightly punching Isaac’s arm.

“What can I say?” Isaac asked rhetorically, leaning forward to Stiles. “You’re irresistible, after all.”

Stiles was silent for a couple moments, his breath hitching in his throat, then replied, “Why don’t you show me right now?”

They stood up together and headed to Stiles’ room. Once inside, they closed the door and moved near the bed. After toeing off their shoes, they sat down at the front of Stiles’ comfy bed, their clothed thighs touching.

Without even waiting for a mere second, Isaac and Stiles quickly leaned forward and engulfed each other in a heated kiss. Their hands grabbed at their chests and pulled at the clothing they wore. Breaking apart for a moment, Stiles and Isaac helped each other out of their t-shirts, throwing them to the ground. Then Stiles brought his mouth to Isaac’s jawline and neck, kissing the area rapidly.

“You know, I was really glad when you texted me today,” Isaac said.

“Oh, yeah? Tell me why,” Stiles said as he fervently kissed Isaac’s neck and then along his strong jawline.

“I hadn’t seen you in a few days, and I was starting to miss you,” Isaac admitted, his breath becoming a little ragged now. “Plus I couldn’t stop thinking about your cute ass, and how much I needed it.”

“And I,” Stiles said, palming Isaac’s crotch possessively, “needed this.”

Then they brought their heads forward again and let their lips dance together. Stiles and Isaac both reached below and unbuckled each other’s belts and jeans, their bodies twisted at a slight angle as they continued sitting. The sound of their zippers being pulled down was loud but pleasant to hear.

Stiles rose his hips up and then his pants were shanked down by Isaac. He slipped them off his legs and was left in just his underwear. Then he moved onto the floor between Isaac’s legs and yanked off his pants, becoming extremely pleased to see that Isaac was not wearing any underwear.

“Commando? That’s so fucking hot,” Stiles uttered as he skimmed his fingers along Isaac’s bare, brawny thighs.

“Thought you might like it,” Isaac replied knowingly.

Stiles, getting comfortable on his knees, dropped his head down and blew a bit of cold air onto Isaac’s half-hard member. Then he watched with a smirk as it grew in size and hardened up until it stood tall and straight.

“That’s what I like to see,” Stiles murmured before wrapping his hand around Isaac’s cock.

Isaac, sitting butt-naked on the edge of Stiles’ bed, dropped his head back and groaned in pleasure. Then he focused all his attention on Stiles who jerked him off for a few moments before opening his mouth and engulfing his cock.

Stiles went slow and steady at first, moving his mouth halfway up and down. Then he pulled off completely and swirled his tongue in a circle around the pink head of Isaac’s cock before going down again. Keeping his lips wrapped tight around Isaac’s dick, Stiles bobbed his head without stopping.

“Fuck yeah, don’t stop moving that mouth,” Isaac said.

Now that Stiles had gotten all 8 inches of Isaac to himself, he had no plans of giving it up for a while. Most of the time it worked out to where him and Isaac had sex at least once a week, but now Stiles realized how much he needed the other man in any form, be it fucking in the bedroom or hanging out as friends.

Stiles continued sucking Isaac’s dick at a rapid pace. He reached his hand down and cupped Isaac’s balls, massaging them tenderly. Isaac was brought into another world because of Stiles. He loved being with Stiles when they were like this and had not truly revealed how ecstatic he was at Stiles’ invite today.

Shifting downward, Stiles sucked Isaac’s sweet balls and pulled them teasingly with his mouth. He listened to the groans Isaac made, wanting to hear each sound every moment. He went back and resumed sucking his cock. Then Stiles ultimately popped his mouth off and glanced up at Isaac.

“Get up here with me,” Isaac said.

Stiles stood up from the ground and was promptly removed of his underwear by Isaac’s greedy hands. Then he was pulled onto the bed, where he and Isaac rolled around for a couple of minutes, both of them basking in the sensation of their bare skins touching until Stiles lay on his back.

Scooting downward, Isaac pressed several kisses against Stiles’ muscular chest before reaching his long, hard cock. Stiles arched his back as Isaac sucked him down, then reached out and gripped the back of Isaac’s head.

“That’s it, baby, just like that,” Stiles expressed softly.

The way Isaac treated him astounded Stiles. There was nothing in his mind but Isaac’s mouth and the way he used it to love his lower half. Isaac sucked his cock like a lover, keeping his utterly warm lips around his shaft. Then he brought his hand up and wrapped it on Stiles’ dick, jerking him off while still keeping his mouth tight around it.

Then Isaac let go and gripped the underside of Stiles’ thighs. He pushed them up until Stiles’ legs were off the bed. Stiles held onto his thighs, keeping them pressed down against his chest. He waited excitedly, then sighed loudly as he felt Isaac’s wet tongue on his hole.

Isaac started slowly at first, softly moving his tongue around Stiles’ smooth entrance and the bottom of his ass cheeks. Then all his inhibitions were suddenly gone in an instant. Isaac lapped his tongue wildly against Stiles’ puckered hole and reveled in the exquisite taste.

“Yes, yes!” Stiles cried out. “Eat my fuckin’ ass!”

His chest heaved continuously from the incredible sensation he felt. He felt vulnerable and exposed, but in an entirely positive way because he was with Isaac.

“Goddamn,” Isaac said with a soft grunt, alternating between mouthing Stiles’ balls and his hole. “You’re so fucking incredible.”

Then Isaac sucked his index finger and slowly pushed into Stiles, until his finger was fully compressed. He worked it in and out, then eventually added two more fingers, watching with amazement at the sight of his digits locked inside Stiles’ tight hole.

Soon they were ready to move ahead. They shifted up on top of the bed and placed themselves into new positions that excited them immensely.

As Isaac lay back against the headboard, Stiles reached into his nightstand and pulled out a condom plus his trusty bottle of lubrication, handing both items to Isaac. Stiles realized he never tired of watching Isaac put a condom on his cock, somehow becoming aroused from just the sight of Isaac doing it.

Once Isaac doused his member with lubrication, he looked at Stiles and indicated with his eyes that he was ready to go. Stiles climbed forward and settled himself in Isaac’s muscular yet comfy lap.

Reaching behind, Stiles held Isaac’s stiff cock and sank his body down slowly, inch by inch until he was seated. Then he rose up halfway before dropping again.

“Holy fucking shit,” Isaac said in his attractively deep voice. The warmth surrounding his cock was nearly unbearable because of how much pleasure he was receiving.

Stiles began riding him gently, getting used to Isaac’s cock quickly. He moved his hands forward and teased Isaac’s nipples, knowing how much he liked it.

Moving faster now, Stiles bounced his ass on Isaac’s cock and sighed in pleasure from the utterly pleasant stretching he felt. He held onto Isaac’s broad shoulders as he rode him, his hands becoming warm from Isaac’s skin.

“Fuck yeah, Stiles,” Isaac said appreciatively, “ride my fucking dick.”

He rode him for as long as he could, this being one of his favorite positions with Isaac. Then he eventually stopped, both of them eager to switch into a new one.

Rising up, Stiles felt Isaac’s cock exit his ass and groaned slightly from the empty sensation. Then Stiles crawled eagerly onto his hands and knees while Isaac hurriedly positioned himself behind. Facing the headboard, Stiles jumped in anticipation when Isaac grabbed his hip. Then Isaac pushed inside his hole, promptly filling Stiles up.

“Fuck, your dick is so good,” Stiles breathed out, his voice deep and wrecked.

Isaac started instantly and drew his hips back and forth at a speed between slow and fast, a speed that drove Stiles crazy with utter want. He felt perfect being filled up with Isaac’s cock and pushed back to meet his thrusts.

Leaning his muscular frame down, Isaac pressed his chest onto Stiles’ gorgeous back and breathed hotly into his ear. Then he kissed along the side of his ear and cheek, which sent Stiles into a maddening fit of love and pleasure. He moaned as Isaac continued thrusting into him, a hungry need coming forth from Isaac.

Isaac brought himself up and stopped. Reaching down, Isaac grabbed the base of his cock and slid out of Stiles’ hole. Then he watched as Stiles flipped over onto his back and landed atop the sheets, shaking the bed for a couple of seconds. Isaac scooted close and was surrounded by Stiles’ athletic legs. He pointed his cock forward and pushed back inside, becoming instantly enveloped again by the searing tightness of Stiles’ hole.

A booming smacking sound rang in the bedroom as Isaac fucked Stiles intensely. He held Stiles’ thighs and rapidly thrusted into him. Stiles reached his hand out and caressed Isaac’s firm ass, holding onto it.

“Fuck me, Isaac!” Stiles exclaimed, his voice betraying a small sense of love toward Isaac.

Isaac, hearing the sweet note in Stiles’ voice, felt more determined than ever. Beads of sweat were on both their bodies. The scent of sweat and sex consumed them, creating a pleasurable haze that they drank up.

“You’re perfect,” Isaac said, breathing out the words.

“I want us to cum together,” Stiles said, to which Isaac full-heartedly agreed.

Hurriedly slipping out, Isaac pulled the condom off his cock, then leaned over Stiles and grabbed onto himself. Stiles and Isaac rapidly pumped their cocks at the same time, their clenched fists traveling quickly up and down. Isaac, using his left hand to keep himself propped above Stiles, looked nowhere else but at the person underneath him.

Stiles came first, his cum shooting out and splashing his body. Isaac lost all control once he heard Stiles’ groans of pleasure. He let out a heavy moan when his orgasm hit and watched as multiple strips of cum came out and hit Stiles’ body. He pumped his cock without stopping, the sheer amount of his jizz seemingly unending.

Their broad chests expanded repeatedly as both of them breathed heavily, slowly coming down from their euphoric highs. With Isaac still positioned above him, Stiles felt completely safe and loved. Then he glanced down at his own chest.

“Fuck, dude, you drenched me,” Stiles said, a sated grin present.

“I think I might have wanted to,” Isaac replied, his face turning slightly shy, the tips of his ears somehow turning red.

“I’ll take your cum any day, big guy,” Stiles murmured warmly.

After removing themselves from the bed, they walked naked into Stiles’ attached bathroom. Once Isaac helped clean up Stiles’ chest, they took a quick shower together, fighting the urge to commence a second round of sex.

Stiles turned the water off and then they stepped out of the tub, both of them grabbing a pair of large white towels from the linen closet to dry off with. Then they tied the towels around their waists and walked back into the bedroom, laying atop the comforter on Stiles’ bed.

They lay side by side, not saying anything for a few minutes. The fan above them swung around, cooling their bodies. It was nice to be this way for a bit, to be together.

Stiles suddenly felt different this time. Usually, whenever he and Isaac fucked, nothing would change between them. They were always able to go back to being good friends without any awkwardness. But Stiles realized things could be better than that. He wanted something with Isaac, even if there wouldn’t be an official title to it yet.

“You know,” Stiles began tentatively, “it’s still early in the day. Maybe we could go see a movie, if you wanted to.”

Isaac looked at him and seemed almost afraid to speak at first, before venturing with, “Are you asking me on a date?”

Stiles swallowed a small gulp before turning his head to look at Isaac. Then he said, “Yeah, I think I am.”

Isaac, looking fully at Stiles, could not help the impossibly wide grin that blossomed across his face, which made Stiles break out into a happy smile as well. Then Isaac reached down and held Stiles’ hand.

“I’d really like that.”


End file.
